The New Cat in Town
by Silver Mew
Summary: There's a DNA problem that has everyone very confused. Why are there two mew mew cat signals on the computer and not just one? What secret does this new Mew hold? Maybe KishIch and SessOC. Inuyasha xover.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

The blonde boy paced back and forth, trying to get an answer. He slammed the phone down on a nearby table when Ichigo didn't pick up.

"Ryou, calm down." soothed a gentle looking young man. The boy sighed.

"Keichiiro, I wasn't able to get through, and I have no clue as to where that baka girl is!" Ryou's friend looked at him. The stress of being responsible for Tokyo Mew Mew was hard enough, but with this new complication…

"She'll eventually get here, its supposed to be a work day, and no one told her differently. Why don't we just go down to the lab, and search some more for the other girl?" Keichiiro reasoned. Ryou nodded.

"All right, let's go."

Ichigo ran to work. She couldn't believe she was late again! Wait, then again, she could. She

groaned mentally. 'This is the reason I never get a raise from that darn Shirogane.' The pink café came into view, and Ichigo saw a girl standing outside it, looking unsure as to whether or not she should go in. She jogged up to the stranger.

"Hello! The cafe should be open


	2. Chapter 2 Kitten meets Tiger

The girl turned. She had pretty wavy brown hair up in a pony tail, and her eyes were a very dark brown. Ichigo could have sworn she saw silver swirling in them for a moment, but it passed. Nothing could have prepared her for what the girl said.

"Hello, Mew Ichigo."

Ichigo gasped, before grabbing the girl and pulling her inside the café. 'Who is she, and how does she know my mew identity?' The girl was admiring the café, acting as if she had not just said something that could most definitely be used as blackmail.

Ichigo called for the one person she knew would know what the heck was going on.

"RYOU!"

The yell echoed against the white walls of the lab. Both men looked up, then at each other before darting up the stairs. "Ichigo! What's wrong?" They skidded to stop when they saw a girl standing beside their confused neko friend. 'Was that the girl?'

"Ryou. Keichiiro. This girl knows I'm a Mew Mew." Ryou stared at the girls. He had hoped that they could take care of the problem before anything like this happened. What did the girl want, that she would reveal that knowledge to them?

The girl stared at them, her dark eyes taking them in as if she was reading their souls. Startling their staring contest by her sudden movement, she bowed. "Hello. My name is Serena, and I am sorry for any confusion I have caused." Her voice was cool, kind of like Zakuro's, but with a hint of amusement. "I'm sure you would like to know why I am here." She paused. "I wish to ask Ryou Shirogane why I am a Mew Mew." Ichigo gasped. 'She's a Mew Mew!'

Ryou and Keichiiro both sighed involuntarily. At least she had made it easier on them. She had brought it right out into the open what was going on. They didn't have to go through the whole process where she freaks out or something, like several of the other Mew Mew's had. Ryou looked at the girl before something hit him. 'Wait. They knew another DNA had appeared, but how did she know? If it had been dormant since the earthquake, why did it suddenly appear now? And why, did she know about him? No one knew who was involved in the Mew project, everyone just thought it was a bunch of superhero's who popped up out of nowhere when the aliens came. So how did she know?' He blinked out of his thoughts when he noticed Serena had moved closer to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. This is just a lot all at once. We are going to need some answers." Ryou said a matter of fact.


	3. Chapter 3 Kitten meets Tger 2

Disclaimer I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, even though I really wish I did, along with millions of others. -.-

"I normally like to be alone. It's not my nature, but more like something I have adapted myself to. I enjoy ancient artifacts, especially things from the Feudal Era of Japan. I'm actually from America, but I moved here when I was very young. Back to the story though. I was at the museum, having heard they had a new exhibit on Ancient Japan. After leaving, there was this earthquake, which I assume was you, Ryou, injecting the DNA in the other Mew Mew's. To make a long story short, I became a Mew Mew the same way as the other girls, but when it appeared you knew nothing about it I didn't come forward. I did follow the battles though, making sure no one got too hurt."

Finishing the story, Serena looked at the faces of her audience. Ryou's was calculating, while Keichiiro's was just randomly smiling, and Ichigo's….Serena had always watched the leader of the Mew Mew's the most. She knew Ichigo would be important in the end. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She wasn't prepared for what the pink haired girl did next though.

Ichigo jumped up from her seat and hugged Serena fiercely. 'I don't care how, but someway this girl became a Mew Mew, and has been watching over all of us this entire time.'

"Thank you." Ichigo said, smiling. Serena looked at her, searching her face. There was nothing there but gratitude. She smiled and nodded.

"So, Serena, what type of DNA were you infused with?" Ichigo's curiosity was evident.

"Ryou," Serena asked, "Is it safe to transform here?"

"Yes, we're not open right now, so no one will come in."

"Good. All right Ichigo, lets satisfy your curiosity, shall we?" Serena winked at her, and Ichigo giggled.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" A silver light engulfed Serena. Twin ears appeared on her head, and a graceful tail sprung from her back. When the change was done, she was wearing an outfit much like Ichigo's, except she had shorts instead of a skirt and her boots reached mid-calf. Her outfit was silver, with white trimming. Ichigo didn't see her mark, but it was somewhere.

"You…You're a cat. Like me."

Serena's white kitty ears with silver markings twitched at her words.

"Actually, my dear, I am a Bengal white tiger. Not a cat."

Ryou stared at her. She was beautiful, majestic so unlike Ichigo… 'Whoa, there. Professional thoughts only' he blushed. Alarms went off. Serena covered her ears and glared at Ryou. He shrugged.

"Looks like the aliens are back. Ichigo, call the…" Ichigo was already speed dialing the Mew Mew's phones.

"They got the message Ryou, they're on their way." He nodded at Ichigo.

"You know your duty Mew Ichigo."

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Ichigo transformed and grinned at Serena. "Wanna come?"

"I guess so. Sure." Serena gave a feral smile back at Ichigo.

Elsewhere

Kish growled. 'What was taking the Mew Mew's so long? I want to see my kitten. And I have the perfect trap for her.' He grinned at the thought, his fangs showing.

A/N I just wanted to say, that yeah, my story is coming along slowly. Sorry! I hope you guys remember to review! Pleasssseee…..reviewwwww. And if anyone has suggestions on Serena's mew mew metamorphosis name, like Ichigo has strawberry, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm lost. Also, I would like to know what you guys think of the name Serena, even though its kind of late in the story now. That's all for now, so thanks, and don't forget to review!

Silver Mew


	4. Chapter 4 The Unexpected Twist

Disclaimer: Why do we do these? Everyone knows it's a fanfic, meaning WE DON"T OWN IT!!! Geesh. So Here's the story.

Ichigo jumped behind the nearest person, which happened to be Serena. The Mew's had been more than a little surprised when they saw another Mew with her. 'Heck, what am I saying? They were downright shocked, even Zakuro, though she had the graces not to let her mouth drop open, unlike the others.' And then Kish's chirema anima attacked, and there was no time to explain. And here she was, battling off the perverted alien again.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kish smirked. "Another Mew Mew? And looks like another cat too. Though I'm not sure if you're as cute as my koneko-chan."

"I am a tiger, alien. Understand that, and don't mock my friend." Serena replied coolly.

"Oh, but I had a gift for kitten, and I can only hope she accepts it." He smirked and snickered at the prospect of what was going to happen. He threw something that looked like a small round object towards Ichigo and Serena. "Not that she has any choice!"

The Mew Mew's watched in horror, unable to do anything as they were still battling the incredibly tough chirema's that Kish had summoned, as their friend and the new Mew were sucked into a swirling green portal.

Ichigo screamed, hanging onto the poor tiger with all her might. 'What the heck is going on! Dang it Kish!' Serena grabbed her new friends hand.

"Ichigo, calm down! Wherever we end up, I have a feeling it isn't going to

be good, so we need to be calm and prepared for anything!"

"Gee, Serena, for some reason that's not too reassuring." But Ichigo did calm down taking deep breaths. Serena was right. Who knows where this portal thingy could end up. 'This isn't at all like Kish's other tricks. What is he up to now! Whatever it is, I' she glanced at Serena, 'we as Mew Mew's

will not give up without a battle!' She clenched her fist with this more assuring thought.

Serena watched her friend, and noticed her fist. 'Good. At least she is preparing herself. Who knew wildcat could be that…then again…she is a _wild_cat.' She almost snickered, but the scenery was changing from menacing green swirls, to now a more solid….ARENA!?!

A/N Muhahaha! Cliffie!!! I would be sorry, but I'm not!!! NAyways, keep reading guys, and please review!! The next chapter is going to be a lot of fun battle. Yay! Oh, and sorry for the short chapters.


	5. Chapter 5 Where are we?

Disclaimer: …..is this necessary? In any way at all? I don't own TMM.

By the way, thanks to anyone who reviewed, and if you read this and didn't review, Silver Mew would be heartbroken. You don't want me heartbroken do you? Judging by the fact that I only have 2 reviews…-.- Maybe you do…ahahaha. So please review, I want to know your opinions. And if you don't then you are completely un-opinionated. Which is wrong. Really wrong. REVIEW!!!

A/N One more thing, this is after the aliens fixed their planet, Last chapter was the first time Kish had come back since Deep Blue. Masaya and Ichigo had broken up long ago. I hate Masaya with a passion!!! Everything clear? Gooood. On with the story!

The arena was _huge_. The walls had to have been at least 30 feet high. There were hundreds of aliens seated everywhere, filling in the stands almost as if the frightened Mew girls were going to be their entertainment.

(A/N evil glint)

For the first time in a long while, Serena was pretty intimidated. From the smell her delicate feline noise picked up and the obvious, it was easy to tell they weren't on Earth anymore.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, a slight tremor to be heard in her voice. Serena almost fell over anime style. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"We must be on Kish's planet Ichigo" The arena had started to quiet down.

"I feel like an ant staring down a whale." Ichigo whispered. The silence now reigning the arena, along with the intense pressure of hundreds of pairs of eyes watching them, made the two Mew Mew's gulp.

They both jumped when trumpets sounded through the air, the incredibly clear notes echoing.

A stuffy sounding voice shouted, "All hail our exalted regents, Kishhu, Pai, and Taruto!" Ichigo gasped as the alien crowd bowed to the males she knew as enemies.

"They're rulers here!!!!" she screeched. "How!?! I thought…"

She was interrupted by one said alien appearing in front of her and purring at her in contentment that his plan had worked.

"You should stop at thought, koneko-chan." Ichigo lunged at him but he dodged too quickly only to be back-lashed by Serena who was now growling at him, her tail puffed up. He smirked.

"Now, now kitten. There's plenty of me to share." To his amusement, she looked startled, and then blushed pink before leaping for him again. To Serena's disappointment and somewhat relief he disappeared. She turned around to see Ichigo was calm again and staring at her thoughtfully.

"Why did you…" she flailed her arms to steady herself, her question cut off by the rumbling that was filling the arena, and another annoyingly loud and nasal voice.

"And now fellow people, time to see what these pathetic _human _girls can do against our very own Imperial Gladiators!" The crowd cheered and looked expectantly towards the gates that were now opening with a loud creak.

Ichigo looked at Serena for reassurance. Too bad she only saw uncertainty there.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight

Disclaimer:…mutter, mutter…Enjoy the story!

Five very dangerous aliens stepped out into the cheering of the fans. Ichigo's and Serena's eyes widened at the impressive sight. You couldn't see any of the aliens faces since they wore masks, and each of them carried a strange but deadly looking weapon.

Ichigo took her normal fighting stance, and held her strawberry bell aloft. She looked at her fellow Mew when Serena placed her hand on her arm.

"Ichigo, something's not right. I may be new to this and all, but to what purpose would the aliens have to dragging us to their world and fighting them in a mock battle?"

"Ummm, Serena, I think this is real!" She ducked, pushing Serena down as a glowing dagger flew over their heads, narrowly missing them.

"You know, I think you're right. So are we going to fight or run Ichigo?" The cat mulled the two prospects over for a second, and then decided.

"Suturo Bell Bell!"

Serena grinned. I was hoping she'd pick that one. "Silver Claws!" The two girls backed against each other, ready for anything the aliens that had circled them would give.

The tallest of the group appeared to be the leader, so Serena kept a watchful eye on him, waiting for the slightest movement that might determine their first move. She wasn't prepared for all of the attacking at once.

An alien handling an axe swung down on Ichigo, but she nimble jumped away. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" He spun fast enough to avoid a hit, but his weapon wasn't as lucky. Jumping free of the melted axe he threw some daggers, before moving out of the way for one of his teammates to come in quickly on Ichigo's blind spot. 'These guys are _fast_! I really have to keep moving in order to not be hit!' Even as she thought this, the new aliens sword grazed her arm and she pulled away shouting her battle cry again. 'I hope Serena's faring better than me!'

Serena spun in the air, kicking one of the aliens weapons from his hand before melting it with her claws. "Ribbon Claw-Cutting Check!" She quickly jumped backwards in order to escape the strike of a whip, but she wasn't quick enough to avoid the backlash of it as it twisted around her arm. Snarling at the pain it was emitting in orange waves. Tearing it off and ignoring the blood now dripping down her arm, she pulled hard on it, jerking the orange haired alien that held it into the air, before flinging him across the arena where he slumped to the floor to not rise. "One down, two to go." Serena growled. Whirling into another kick the alien that had snuck up on her fell back. Leaving no time for him to recover she lunged forward swiping her claws across his chest. His armor fell in pieces as he too hit the floor. Rolling away from the silver blur in front of him he backed away in order for his leader to take care of the angry tiger while he took care of his wounds.

Kish watched Ichigo do what she always did. 'So predictable.' But this new Mew, this silver fighting machine in front of him was spectacular. 'Looks like Shirogane finally came up with a _good _DNA formula, to make something like her.' He watched her uncharacteristically quiet, not knowing he was being watched by a certain purple haired alien in return.

'So, something about this new Mew interests Kish. And here I thought he was only doing this to see that pathetic human he thought he loved. At least some good entertainment has come out of this. I can always see some blood being spilled. Kish is right to be intrigued by this silver Mew. She fights like she's had some experience, while all the other Mews were only little girls who knew nothing about the arts of battle.' So saying this, Pai continued watching the fight, trying not to remember the lavender haired girl he had left behind. But a change in the battle abruptly pulled him from his brief thoughts of the past.

Ichigo grimaced as she barely held her own against the tow aliens she had been fighting. Between dodging their blows and trying to get a few in on her own she was almost spent.

Serena noticed that her friend was becoming slower and any opening now could mean the loss of the battle. She nimble jumped over the dark alien leader, who was the only one so far that had been able to hold his own against her. But she had gotten a few good blows in, and he had gotten slower while her tiger DNA was helping her to withstand the fight longer than she normally would be ably to. 'I guess there are perks to all this,' she thought smirking.

Ichigo felt a rush of air beside her before she saw one of the aliens she had been fighting go down in a silver flurry of deadly claws. Serena turned, victorious, and smiled at the cat-girl. Ichigo felt a rush of confidence that they might be able to win. She hadn't been able to see Serena's fight, but since she was the one to have made those aliens really fly like she had seen earlier, all across the arena, then Serena was fine on her own. 'Besides, I can so use the rest.' Ichigo dropped her tired arms and watched in awe as Serena finished the last alien in a flurry of kicks, punches, and one last swipe of the claws.

Serena lifted her head and grinned viciously. There was a smell on her hands that intrigued her. Lifting a hand to her face, she smelled the blood and licked it. It had a metallic taste to it. She made a face.

Ichigo watched in horror as her friend licked the blood off her claws. What was happening? Why was Serena acting like an animal, like a real tiger?

Serena cocked her head. Odd, what was she doing here? Last thing she remembered was that strange gun being pointed at her and a man's fading laughter. That man…she growled. Whatever he did to her had hurt. And now she was like this. She sniffed the air around her and whined. She didn't recognize the scent and she didn't like how there weren't any trees in this strange field she was in. There were injured creatures around her, all of them unconscious. She could smell only one that was conscious and that one was slowly making its way to her. Confused, she growled again, this time as a warning. She didn't know why her scent was on this one and she wanted out of here and no one would get in her way, as this bold creature would soon understand. With this last thought she flexed her claws and waited for the silly thing to get closer.

A/N: I hope some of you like Inuyasha, because I decided to make it into a crossover. Yep. It's gonna be cool. Already the suspense, the drama. And just to clarify it Serena was lost in the fight and was enjoying it so much that from the scent and taste of blood she fell to her beast.


	7. Chapter 7 Lots of Talking

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMM because if I did Masaya would mysteriously disappear and Kish would have Ichigo. . _

_So in the last chapter, I decided to make it into a crossover. Please tell me what you think about this, comments, suggestions. Anything. Oh, and forgive me ahead of time for any little bashing on Kish's and Ichigo's ditsyness. R&R._

Chapter 7 – Lots of Talking

Ichigo stared at her friend in horror. What had come over her? Her eyes were glowing white, and she knew _that_ wasn't part of her Mew DNA. Right? 'Oh, this is bad. Where's Shirogane when you need him? Serena looks about ready to kill me!'

Serena leaned forward, eyes intent on her prey. One more step…

She ungracefully lunged, her inner beast yearning for this human's blood. Growling as it vanished, she sniffed the air, and smelled an intruder.

Ichigo screeched as Serena lunged and the earth fell away. Glancing up at her savior, she was shocked to see Kish, his face for once serious and not flirtatious.

"Kish, what's going on!?! Kish?"

Kish stared at Serena. How had things gotten out of hand? Already, Pai had evacuated the premises, so that was all right. But what to do with this, this _thing_ in front of him? Remembering he still held a squirming girl in his arms, he looked down at Ichigo.

"I don't know kitten. Something like this wasn't supposed to happen."

"That's right! What _was_ supposed to happen? Why did you do this to us?"

Kish sweat dropped. "What was I trying to do with this?" Ichigo stared at him. Kish wasn't that stupid. Was he? (A/N: I blanked. Ahaha. So sue me.)

Serena watched in confusion as the two creatures in front of her conversed. Why weren't they attacking her? Obviously, this was a battlefield. She remembered the green haired one. He smelled like the green swirly monster that had brought her here. But already she was beginning to calm down, after she realized no one here wanted to hurt her, or the human girl, whom she identified as her property.

Pai floated down to meet Kish and the confused Mews. It was obvious what they had to do. He just didn't see why Kish hadn't figured it out yet. It was so simple. Then again, it was Kish….

"Kish, it's obvious that you need to transport the Mews back to Earth. I have no clue as to why you started this in the first place, other than to see your human, but they need to go. Now."

Ichigo protested. "You guys made Serena act like this! We can't have her on Earth until she's normal again, or she might hurt someone, or get hurt herself!"

"What do you suggest human? How about we just give you to her, since you seem to be what she wants."

"Guys."

"Hey, just because you're the evil alien prick with the big ego, doesn't mean you can treat me like that!"

"Guyys."

"Kish, just drop the annoying human."

"No way! Just because you gave up on the wolf Pai , doesn't mean I have to give up on my kitten!"

"GUYS!!!!"

Everyone turned to see Serena staring at them in exasperation, her arms crossed. "You three are impossible."

"Serena!" Ichigo jumped down, throwing herself heedlessly into her friend's arms. Serena returned the embrace.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened. I'll explain everything after we get back home. Which we _will_ be going back to soon, right boys?" Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the two fidgeting aliens. Neither one wanted to see Serena the way she was just a moment ago.

Kish nodded. "Yeah, but you're explaining it to me too."

"No way."

Ichigo looked at Serena pleadingly. The tiger sighed. 'I guess I have caused enough trouble for one day.'

"Fine. But take us home now."

Kish opened the portal, and motioned for the girls to walk in. Before they moved though, a shy voice asked them a question.

"Could you say hi to Pudding for me?"

Ichigo smiled kindly. "Of course I could Tart. I'm pretty sure she'd be happy to hear from you."

"All right girls, you wanted to get going right? So go." Ichigo stuck her tongue out at Kish, who just smirked, probably thinking something perverted, as he was famous for doing.

The portal wasn't as strange as last time, since they knew they were going home, but the two Mew girls kept a watchful eye out on the perverted alien that had accompanied them. The area around them began to grow lighter, and the worried faces of the other four Mews were becoming visible.

"Ichigo! You're back! Where were you? Why is Kish with you? And you never explained who the new girl was." While Ichigo was answering the questions, Serena decided to have a talk with the alien.

"So, your name is Kish?"

Kish eyed her. She was interested in him? "Yeah. I was one of the aliens who tried to take over Earth a few years ago."

"Oh. Ummm, sorry about what happened back there. I hope I didn't…well…kill anyone." Kish raised an eyebrow at this remark. She was obviously a fighter, why would she care if she killed anyone? His attention drawn back to Ichigo who was making her way over to them the fact that she shouldn't have pointed ears in her de-transformed state slipped his mind.

"Serena, the girls are going back to the café, but you said you were going to explain, the um, incident, so I thought we could take a walk?"

"Did you…you know." Serena pretended to hiss and flexed her claws. (Another thing Kish overlooked. Man, these guys have got to be more observant!)

"No, I didn't. I thought you'd prefer to keep it private."

"Thanks. It's not often I lose control, but when I do, I don't like people knowing about it. So, where shall we walk?"

Ichigo remembered that there was a forest that would make for a good private walk, and it's not like they couldn't protect themselves if it came to it. But all she could remember was it was near a shrine.

Kish and Ichigo were panting by the time they had finished climbing the hill. Kish had refrained from flying to keep himself inconspicuous. He was different looking enough already, without him floating around like a ghost.

"Just…pant…near…pant...a shrine, huh?" Kish moaned, unused to walking. Ichigo giggled, while Serena smirked.

So far, they had been walking for quite some time, and still couldn't find it. Now they were nearing a small café where they thought they could rest for a minute.

"Why don't we get some water and ask for directions?" Serena suggested.

Kish thought. "Do we even know the name of it?" Ichigo grimaced as they sat down at the nearest table.

"I think the name of the shrine was Higushi? Higashi? Hirashi? Arghhh, I can't remember!" She flinched under the gaze of her companions.

From a near by table, a certain raven haired girl couldn't help but overhear their conversation. She got up and made her way to their table.

"Excuse me." The three teens looked up at her. One stare confused, one appraising, and one with shock on her face. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and wonder if the shrine you are looking for isn't the Higurashi shrine?"

"Yeah, that's the one!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Can you take us there?"

The girl thought for a second, and Serena saw a flash of worry cross her face, but it was soon replaced with her kind smile. "Of course I could take you there. I actually live there, since it's my family's shrine. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

_Hey guys, Silver Mew here. Did I spell Kagome's last name right? I hope you like it so far. Writers block is evil. Very, very evil. Don't forget to review. It's just a button away. It's waiting….see the button? It wants you…_

_Alright, enough with the weirdness, and on with the story!_


	8. Chapter 8 A Friend of Future and Past

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or Inuyasha. You better thank God I don't own Inuyasha. Muhahaha. You know the drill. R&R._

Chapter 8 – A Friend of the Future and the Past

After dealing with another fight with Inuyasha, all Kagome wanted was a nice hot cup of calming green tea. She had just finished her cup and decided to return and apologize to Inuyasha when a very odd threesome sat down in front of her. She thought them odd, but not because the boy had green hair, because to her, strange hair color was no longer unusual. The red head seemed normal enough, but it was the third one that really got her attention.

She was positive that the older girl was a youkai. There was no doubt about it. Her miko senses don't lie. Kagome was intrigued, since she hadn't seen any youkai in her time since she had first crossed the well, and yet here was one, right out in the open.

Overhearing their conversation, she figured that since she could take them to the shrine and hopefully the youkai wouldn't sense anything odd, maybe she could learn a little about them, or more importantly, the girl who emanated a youkai aura.

When Kagome talked to them, she felt the youkai's eyes on her. 'I wonder if she can sense I'm a miko?' That might not be beneficial to her, since mikos and demons did not get along in the feudal era, and she doubted they would get along here. She did see the shock on the girl's face, so Kagome guessed that the she recognized her status in life.

Surprisingly, the girl got up with her companions to follow Kagome to the shrine without saying anything, the shock being replaced by a thoughtful look.

Serena couldn't believe it. 'No way. It's impossible, this Kagome is obviously human. She couldn't have lived that long. She can't be who I think she is.' Serena glanced at the girl again, who looked to be about her age. Ichigo was talking the poor girl's head off. 'We'll see.'

At the top of the stairs they had just finished climbing, Serena looked about. She recognized where she was, even though she hadn't been there in a long time. Placing a hand on a tree she hadn't seen in centuries, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Goshinboku."

Startled, Serena questioningly looked at the girl beside her. Kagome challengingly looked back, a question in her eyes also. They stared at each other for a bit, searching for something they thought the other held. A question of the future, and a question of the past.

Serena smiled, having found something in Kagome that satisfied her.

Kagome, being trained to be kind and wary, accepted the smile and gave one of her own. Soon they would each have their answers.

Kish looked at Ichigo, who shrugged. She hadn't the faintest clue what was going on, but ever since she had met Serena, that seemed to have been happening a lot. She grinned. Looks like summer wasn't going to be boring after all.

_Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm just tired, since I did post two chapters today, one of them being my longest chapter yet. Don't worry though, I'll update very soon, and there will be longer ones. Thanks for reading this far, and don't forget to review!_


End file.
